


After the World Breathed In

by EmynIthilien



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Holland/Happiness, Spoilers for A Conjuring of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmynIthilien/pseuds/EmynIthilien
Summary: Something did, in fact, happen after the world breathed in.





	After the World Breathed In

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the Disney short film, [The Little Match Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib32vvxBoV4).

And then, at last, the world breathed in.

Holland opened his eyes. He felt lighter than air, more at peace than he had ever known. He was no longer _breathing_ , which must mean…

A man was walking toward him, a man dressed in grey with faded brown hair. When he came closer, Holland saw that he was holding a crown in one hand. The other hand was held out, palm up.

“Vor,” whispered Holland. “Is that really you? You’re not just a dream?”

Ros Vortalis smiled, his eyes dancing. “My friend. The people know that the king is coming.”

_The king is coming_. That’s what the trees seemed to whisper, that’s what the figures in his dreams had been repeating nonstop since Osaron had been defeated.

“The king? But you’re the king. You’re the king that should still be on London’s throne.”

Vor’s smile only widened, his hand still outstretched. Holland reached out, and this time he grasped it, letting himself be pulled to his feet. He caught his reflection in the Sijlt. The river was running smoothly, no ice in sight. Holland’s hair was a vivid black again, his eyes back to black and green. Holland didn’t look behind to see if a body with white hair was still slumped against a tree, for that didn’t matter anymore.

“This belongs to you,” said Vor, placing his crown on Holland’s head. “I never believed in the stories, but now I know that the someday king _did_ exist. And he saved his world, even if it meant giving his life.”

Holland didn’t know what to say. There had always been a magic to Vor’s words, and this time was no different, his voice filling Holland with hope and _happiness_. Holland looked down at his feet, seeing green grass begin to grow.

“A pretty pair we make, the Winter King and the Someday King.”

Vor laughed, the same deep laugh like an open sea that Holland remembered. Vor let go of Holland’s hand only to grip his shoulder.

“Come with me. I have so much to show you.”

And so Holland walked away with his friend, life coming back to his beloved city with every step.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I loved Holland's arc in the _Shades of Magic_ series, am I only one that wishes his end was a bit happier after all the pain and suffering that he went through? True, he saves his world and always was the mythical someday king of White London, but he died alone! I'd like to think that someone was waiting for him, much like his dream (where he meets Alox, Talya, and Vortalis again) seems to suggest.


End file.
